Terra
Terra é uma personagem que vai aparecer no próximo jogo Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no final secreto de Kingdom Hearts II intitulado The Gathering. O vídeo foi continuado no final secreto de Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, intitulado Birth by Sleep. No vídeo foi mostrado Terra lutando contra Master Xehanort e Vanitas e com os companheiros Ventus e Aqua. Ele é o mais velho e líder dos três Keyblade Warriors. É o seu sonho se tornar um Keyblade Master. Enquanto o nome Terra significa "Terra" em latim, o nome de Riku em japonês significa "Terra". Qualquer ligação entre os dois está confirmado, porém significados de nome semelhante também se aplica com Kairi e Aqua e com Sora e Ventus. História ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Em " Birth by Sleep" vídeo desbloqueado no final secreto do Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix, ''a história é continuada, os três Protagonistas são apresentados em uma luta contra Master Xehanort e seu aprendiz, Vanitas. Ele, como os outros, exerce uma Keyblade. Terra começa a batalha ás pressas para tentar derrotar Xehanort antes que seus amigos sejam feridos mas o mestre utiliza seus poderes para evitar seu ataque e separá-lo dos demais. O mestre usa as KeyBlades de incontáveis Mestres e aprendizes mortos em guerras anteriores para atigir Terra, mas ele tenta com todas as suas forças atacar Master Xehanort. Protegido pela magia de Aqua, ele é capaz de chegar até a falésia onde o mestre está, e atacá-o. O velho, empunhando a própria Keyblade, usa um feitiço de congelamento. Vendo uma Brecha para atacar, Ventus tentar acertar o mestre pelas costas, mas é pego pelo mestre. Terra é jogado para fora do penhasco pelo ciclone de Keyblades, encerrando sua participação na luta. Ele é visto pela última vez após o surgimento de Kingdom Hearts, quando ele tira o capacete para olhar, enquanto seus olhos se tornam amarelos. Em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, um chefe secreto conhecido como o Lingering Sentiment aparece. Este chefe é nada mais que as memórias da KeyBlade de Terra dentro da armadura que utilizava enquanto aprendiz de KeyBlader. Ele menciona primeiro Aqua e Ven, depois questiona se Sora é quem ele escolheu para usar uma Keyblade, mas, na verdade, Terra escolheu Riku para ser um Keyblade Master.' Em seguida, Sora pergunta se é " Xehanort "antes de atacá-lo finalmente. Ao contrário de Sephiroth, outro chefe secreto no jogo, na luta contra o Lingering Sentiment, Sora têm a ajuda de seus companheiros principais, Donald e Pateta. Depois de perder uma vez, ele pode ser desafiado novamente, desta vez dizendo que ele não tem mais nada para dar a Sora, exceto seu ódio por "Xehanort". Não está claro por que ele realmente ataca Sora, embora possa ser apenas testar suas habilidades como Xemnas tinha feito. Após a luta, ele reconhece como um Sora como um legítimo Keyblade Master. ' O Lingering Sentiment é o inimigo mais poderoso em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, e é sem dúvida o mais difícil chefe da série. Habilidades Terra é o mais poderoso do trio, em termos de força bruta. Ele usa ataques lentos, mas muito fortes para dizimar seus inimigos. Em cima disso, ele tem acesso a uma variedade de magias, bem como poderosos ataques físicos. Seus conhecidos Command Styles são: *'Fatal Mode': Um poderoso estilo de luta que utiliza ataques lentos, mas extremamente fortes. Esse estilo se chama Critical Impact 'na versão norte-americana. *'Rock Breaker: Depois de cumprir determinados requisitos, mudanças no Fatal Mfunciona melhor no chão, ele convoca três grandes cristais de terra do chão para esmagar inimigos. *'Thunder Bolt': A mudança de modo rápido que desencadeia relâmpago poderoso sobre os ataques. *'Fire Blazer': A distância e mudança de modo versátil, que concentra a Keyblade para entrar em erupção em chamas enquanto estiver atacando. *'Blade Charge': Neste modo a Keyblade do Terra se assemelha a uma espada roxa. Ele pode ser visto no trailer dezembro 2009, quando ele luta contra o Man in the Mirror. *' Link Dimensional ': Uma modalidade que permite a Terra para convocar personagens de outros mundos para ajudá-lo em batalhas. *'Dark Impulse: '''U'm estilo em que Terra utiliza o poder da escuridão para atacar os inimigos. Versátil, esse estilo contém os lentos ataques conhecidos de Terra, mas também possui ataques rápidos a longa distância. Esse estilo é ativado automaticamente na batalha contra Master Eraqus, e Terranort, o último chefe da história de Aqua, também pode usar esse Command Style.'' Personalidade Ele é o mais velho e líder dos três guerreiros Keyblade. Ele tem um exterior calmo e tranqüilo, mas ele esconde um coração corajoso que luta pelos seus amigos. Ele e Ventus tem um forte relacionamento porque ele disse Ventus tinha salvado sua vida antes. Sua personalidade parece ter algumas semelhanças com a personalidade de Riku Aparência Terra é um jovem alto de cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e pele levemente bronzeada. Como seus amigos, Terra usa duas tiras cruzando sobre o peito, embora o seu tinto seja bastante diferente, caindo muito mais para baixo e quase semelhante a suspensórios atravessados. Também ao contrário Aqua e Ven, Terra não usa seu distintivo (que é de ouro, em oposição à prata dos outros) sobre estas tiras. Em vez disso, ele usa-o em seu cinto. Ele usa um skintight, preto, camisa de gola alta, mostrando que ele é muito musculoso. As calças de Terra têm um estilo distinto feudal japonês, o cinto é amarrado como uma obi-faixa e ele usa hakama (calças de samurai tradicional que distingue-se pelas grandes pregas). Sua hakama é cinza escuro perto do topo, com várias alças para cinto e dois botões, sendo que ambos são desfeitas. O resto das calças possuem uma listra, na bainha inferior. Terra usa uma pulseira de cor preta em seu braço direito, enquanto o braço esquerdo é significativamente mais blindado. Como Aqua e Ven, Terra usa a armadura de um braço, com semelhanças às de seus companheiros. Partes do grande escudo ornamentado (cor ouro) com Ven e a seção longa e segmentada (segmento alternando entre cinza escuro e vermelho escuro) com Aqua, embora a de Terra é muito maior, atingindo todo o caminho até o fundo da sua mão . Ele também usa uma luva preta sem dedos na mão e o que parece ser uma luva negra em seu antebraço, sobre a armadura segmentada, que tem também pequenos pedaços de armadura vermelha escura sobre ele. Finalmente, as botas blindadas são castanho escuro e ouro. Quando se toca o escudo ornamentado, Terra fica inteiramente vestido em uma armadura, colorida principalmente em tons de castanho escuro, ouro e vermelho. Linhas laranjas decoraram a armadura também. Adições notáveis incluem a sua armadura para cima, ganchos vermelhos afiados sobre as costas de suas botas, uma capa azul-marinho, e um capacete de viseira escura. Estudos recentes têm mostrado Terra em sua armadura, como parte do Joint Struggle mode. Sua armadura está mais magra, as cores da armadura são muito mais brilhantes, e a capa é omitida. O castanho-escuro é agora mostrada para ser negro, como é a viseira de seu capacete. Curiosidades *Um fato interessante é que no video secreto The Gathering, Terra aparece com os olhos dourados em uma hora, mas o porque ainda é desconhecido. *Parece que Terra e Zack são rivais, como algumas scans de revistas confirmaram. *Apesar de Lingering Sentiment se parecer bastante com Terra e possuir habilidades semelhantes, acredita-se que a Keyblade de Terra, a Gaia Bane, agiu por conta própria e tomou conta da armadura de Terra, assim como as Absent Silhouettes da Organization XIII. ja:テラ (キングダム ハーツ) af:Terra en:Terra fr:Terra de:Terra es:Terra it:Terra pl:Terra ca:Terra Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Birth by Sleep Categoria:Keyblade Masters